Premier amour immortel
by Assura
Summary: Duo raconte sa première histoire d’amour. HeeroDuo, yaoi.


**Titre : **Premier amour immortel.

**Auteur : **Assura

**Disclamer : **Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi.

**Genre : **UA, **YAOI**, POV, récit.

**Couples :** 02+01

**Rating : **M

**Résumé :** Duo raconte sa première histoire d'amour

De plus, je rappelle qu'il est **interdit **de **répondre** aux **reviews** **via la fic**, laissez vos adresses e-mail pour les réponses

**Note :** Premier écrit que j'avais totalement oublié, je l'avais fait il y a au moins quatre ans et je viens de le retrouver donc voilou je le poste, je sais que certains attendent la suite de ma fic débutée il y a pas mal de temps mais voilà comme je viens de l'expliquer ce OS a été écrit il y a quelques années et je ne fais que le poster, je ne m'y suis pas consacrée. Pour ce qui est de ma fic, prochain chapitre aux vacances de Noël, promis. Bises à vous

* * *

Je me souviens du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'étais avec une bande d'amis, je te les ai présentés. Ils t'ont tout de suite intégré..

Puis les jours passaient et je me suis rendu compte que vous organisiez des sorties sans moi et c'est toi qui m'a prévenu, j'étais le sujet d'un pari, le premier avec qui je sortais avait gagné..

Je suis allé les voir, je me souviens qu'ils t'en avaient voulu, t'insultaient de lâcheur et tu es resté impassible, comme à ton habitude..

Juste après cet incident tu as voulu casser l'amitié qu'il y avait entre nous, sous prétexte que tu ne méritais pas mon amitié car tu avais tout de même accepté ce pari.. Mais j'ai insisté pour que nous continuions, tu m'as demandé pourquoi, je t'ai répondu que je t'aimais bien.

Plusieurs mois sont passés durant lesquels, nous nous sommes rapprochés mais je gardais mes distances, tu ne savais rien de moi ou de mon passé.. Nous sommes quand même devenus meilleurs amis même si je ne te disais rien..

Puis un jour j'ai senti le piège se refermer, il y a d'abord eu quelques phrases qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être entre deux meilleurs amis puis quelques faits, des actions, de la jalousie quand nous parlions avec d'autres personnes et je me suis vite rendu compte que notre relation allait trop loin, j'ai essayé de te mettre en garde en te faisant comprendre que si un jour tu tombais amoureux de moi, il ne fallait en aucun cas me le dire, mais il était déjà trop tard, et un soir alors que je passais la soirée avec un ami, tu m'as téléphoné et alors que j'allais raccrocher tu as prononcé ces trois mots qui ont tout changé..

A partir de ce jour, nous sommes sortis ensemble, mais je me suis fait de nouveaux amis que je t'ai présentés, notamment deux gars que j'aimais beaucoup, le premier tu l'as harcelé avec tes amis, bien sûr je n'étais pas au courant, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive durant l'une de vos altercations..

Et là, est arrivé le début de la fin, notre première vraie dispute, d'ailleurs, après cette engueulade je me suis un peu éloigné de toi, tu as quand même su me faire revenir, mais c'était trop tard, tu savais que j'étais très complexe, que j'étais rancunier et lunatique, que je ne te pardonnerai pas facilement. D'ailleurs, on avait le même caractère, nos proches se demandaient comment on faisait pour se comprendre avec un simple regard..

Les semaines sont passées, sans amélioration, je me rapprochais plus de ces deux gars, juste pour te faire comprendre que tu n'avais aucune emprise sur mes faits et gestes. Parfois mes actions étaient très provocantes, surtout avec Zechs, par de simples gestes que tu remarquais, je te provoquais.. Pour voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller.

Mais tu n'avais rien à craindre, Wufei était avec Sally depuis maintenant trois ans et ils avaient des projets de mariage, quant à Zechs, il était avec Hilde, ma meilleure amie, depuis maintenant six mois.

Je me souviens du jour où tu m'as présenté tes deux meilleurs amis, Quatre et Trowa, ils étaient aussi tes confidents. Ce soir là alors que tu m'avais laissé seul avec eux pour aller chercher ton ordinateur afin de montrer un nouveau programme que tu avais inventé pour leur compagnie, tu m'as embrassé, me glissant un « je reviens tout de suite » au creux de l'oreille et tu es sorti. Ils m'ont alors dit qu'avant moi tu étais avec une fille, Réléna, qui t'aimait toujours et qu'elle te correspondait mieux que moi, que je ne te méritais pas. Ils m'ont demandé si ce que je ressentais pour toi était sérieux car si ce n'était pas le cas, ils essaieraient de te faire retourner vers Réléna. Mais tu es revenu, avant que je puisse leur répondre.

Le lendemain, alors que je me baladais avec Zechs, j'ai rencontré tes deux meilleurs amis, qui m'ont passé le même message et tous les jours, j'avais le droit à la même chose, soit par e-mail, soit par coups de téléphone.. Ils me faisaient comprendre que j'étais une pute.. Ils me le répétaient tellement.. Que j'ai commencé à douter de moi et à les croire.. J'ai donc agis de manière aguicheuse avec tous les gars que je rencontrais, sans pour autant te tromper, et je voyais que je te blessais mais je pensais que tu ferais mieux de retourner avec cette Réléna..

Tu as souffert en silence un mois entier, jusqu'au jour où je suis rentré chez toi en pleurant et en te demandant pardon.. Je me souviens de ce jour, la veille j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie.. Tu m'as demandé ce que j'avais, tu semblais paniqué, j'ai réclamé ton pardon plusieurs dizaines de fois. Puis j'ai commencé à te raconter ma journée de la veille, comment après être allé chez Hilde, je me suis retrouvé seul avec son petit ami, Zechs, pendant que ma meilleure amie était partie à son cours de danse. Comment j'ai trahi mon amour et ma meilleure amie avec le blond, mais aussi comment l'Allemande nous a surpris dans son lit. Je ne sais plus comment c'est arrivé, on parlait de vous deux, tout en buvant un peu comme nous en avions l'habitude lorsque nous étions déprimés.. Lui, avait des problèmes avec Hilde, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et disait qu'il allait voir ailleurs, moi, j'étais constamment harcelé par tes amis..

Après t'avoir redemandé pardon. Tu m'as demandé de partir, de sortir de ta vie, je t'ai demandé ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour me faire pardonner, mais tu n'as rien répondu, comme je n'aurais rien répondu si les rôles avaient étaient échangés.

Nous n'avons plus eu de contacts pendant trois mois. Je continuais à voir Zechs, en toute amitié, mais son comportement vis-à-vis de moi avait changé. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, c'est Wufei qui me l'a signalé un soir alors qu'on était sorti à trois au cinéma comme nous le faisions souvent avant, il avait remarqué les gestes attentionnés du blond et d'autres détails.

C'est ce soir là, en rentrant, que je t'ai vu à ma porte, je t'ai fait rentrer, tu m'as expliqué que j'avais perdu ta confiance mais que tu me donnais une autre chance.

Et tout a recommencé sur de nouvelles bases. Mais un jour, en m'attendant chez moi, durant mon absence, tu t'es connecté sur mon compte, et tu as lu un e-mail de Zechs, me déclarant qu'il avait passé une superbe soirée, la veille et qu'il espérait qu'on en referait d'autres..

En effet la veille, je ne te l'avais pas dit mais nous étions sortis ensemble, alors que tu étais chez tes amis, et nous avions passé toute la soirée à danser, boire et blaguer. Wufei et moi lancions des vannes au blond lorsqu'il se prenait des râteaux, c'était vraiment une super soirée. Mais il a manqué de tact en m'envoyant cet e-mail.

Lorsque je suis rentré ce soir là, tu avais le visage fermé comme lorsque nous nous disputions, je t'ai demandé ce qu'il y avait, tu m'as alors toi aussi demandé si je voyais Zechs, je t'ai répondu que oui mais qu'en amis, mais la confiance ne s'était pas encore véritablement réinstallée. Alors tu m'as accusé de mentir et de le voir derrière ton dos, je t'ai assuré que non, et puis mon portable a sonné, j'ai regardé qui m'appelait mais je n'ai pas répondu, tu m'as questionné sur l'identité de cette personne et n'obtenant pas de réponse qui te satisfasse, tu m'as pris le portable des mains, lorsque tu as vu qui c'était, tu m'as demandé des comptes, je t'ai répondu que Zechs et moi devions sortir ce soir mais que si tu voulais je pouvais rester, tu m'as alors regardé d'un regard plein de mépris et m'a déclaré que je pouvais aller avec qui je voulais, j'étais libre de me faire sauter par qui le veut.

Après cette dispute je suis parti, en Europe, ne prévenant que Wufei et lui interdisant de le dire à quiconque.

Avec le temps je me suis assagi, et je suis revenu un an et demi après. Dès mon arrivée je suis allé chez Wufei, et Zechs était là. Nous sommes sortis le soir même pour fêter mon retour.

Mais alors que nous rentrions dans un bar, je t'ai vu, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que c'était un endroit dans lequel tu allais souvent avec tes deux amis lors de vos sorties. Nous nous sommes assis à une table, tu ne m'avais pas remarqué, puis, je l'ai vue sortir des toilettes et s'asseoir sur tes genoux.

Prétextant aller chercher les boissons, je me suis déplacé vers ta table et Trowa m'a remarqué, il t'a soufflé quelque chose car tu as brusquement tourné le regard vers moi.

Je me suis dirigé vers vous et je vous ai salués, tu semblais différent. Quatre et Trowa, en parfaits hypocrites m'ont demandé comment j'allais, où j'étais parti et ce que je devenais.

Au bout d'un moment Zechs m'a rejoint, se demandant ce que je faisais. Je l'ai présenté aux deux amis de mon amour et Quatre a déclaré :

« Ah oui, excuse nous, nous ne t'avons pas présenté la fiancée d'Heero, Duo, je te présente Réléna Darlian. »

…………………………………..

Après ça, j'ai pensé à plusieurs choses, j'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'était joué de moi, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, que je n'avais été qu'une distraction… et je le pense encore.

Cependant même si cet épisode de ma vie me fit encore souffrir durant quelques années, aujourd'hui, la douleur s'est atténuée et je me rend compte qu'une partie de moi l'aime encore, après tout il était mon premier véritable amour. Malgré la complexité de notre relation.

La dernière fois où nous nous sommes parlés était il y a quatre ans, depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Mais je sais que je n'oublierai jamais ces premiers mois ensembles, et tous ces instants magiques que nous avons partagés..

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu j'ai écrit pas mal de choses que j'avais oubliées, je les retrouves petit à petit… c'est possible que j'en poste quelques uns.. enfin ça dépend de vous

Sinon gros bisous à tous

Assura


End file.
